Bandit Raid Defense
Bandit Raid Defense is a common driving event in Death Road to Canada. Characters with certain Stat Combos will get additional options. Event Text The group is asked for help by a settlement. They say they will be raided by bandits soon. If the group helps with the defense, they will get a reward of 15 food, some ammo, and a cowboy rifle! This could be very dangerous... * Don't help, drive off * Help them in shootout * [[Mechanical] Character]: Build up defenses * Calm-shot Character]: I'll handle it Result Don't help Event ends, nothing happens - Help them in shootout The group decides to help the settlers fight the bandits, directly. Party Shooting Revealed The total Shooting level of the party then affects the outcome: Total Shooting Level > 14 The shooting skill of the group helps the settlers overwhelm the bandits. No one is hurt! The settlers remain true to their word and give a large reward! Party +1 Morale +1 Cowboy Rifle +20 rifle ammo +15 food Party has a Calm-shot character Character does some crazy shots that inspire the others. Party +1 Shooting Otherwise Party +1 Shooting (50% chance each) Total Shooting Level > 10 The fight is harsh, but the group's shooting abilities save the settlement. The settlers remain true to their word and give a large reward! Party -1 Health (lethal) Party +1 Morale +1 Cowboy Rifle +20 rifle ammo +15 food Party has a Calm-shot character Character does some crazy shots that inspire the others. Party +1 Shooting Otherwise Party +1 Shooting (50% chance each) Total Shooting Level > 6 The fight is brutal! The group's shooting skills barely help drive the bandits away. The settlers remain true to their word and give a large reward! Party -1/-2 Health (randomly chosen for each party member, lethal) Party +1 Morale +1 Cowboy Rifle +20 rifle ammo +15 food Party has a Calm-shot character Character does some crazy shots that inspire the others. Party +1 Shooting Otherwise Party +1 Shooting (50% chance each) Total Shooting Level < 6 The help provided wasn't nearly enough in the shootout. The bandits drive everyone from the settlement. Party -2 Health (lethal) - Character: Build up defenses Character tries to build up the settlement's defenses. High Mechanical He/She quickly makes plans and gets people to help him/her turn the place into a fortress! The bandits are overwhelmed by the new defenses when they show up, and flee without hurting anyone. Character +1 Mechanical Character Mechanical revealed Party +1 Morale +1 Cowboy Rifle +20 rifle ammo +15 food Mechanical Roll Success He/She tells the settlers how to build fortifications in some weak areas. The extra defenses seem to help a lot in the bandit attack! The settlers are thankful for the help! Character +1 Mechanical Character Mechanical revealed Party +1 Morale +1 Cowboy Rifle +20 rifle ammo +15 food Mechanical Roll Failure He/She tries to fortify some things, but the efforts didn't seem to help much against the vicious bandit attack. The wounded settlers accuse Character of wasting their time, and refuse to give the reward. Character Mechanical revealed Party -1 Health (non-lethal) Party -1 Morale - Character: I'll handle it Character takes a cowboy rifle from the settlers and hides in a tall place. When the bandits show up, he/she makes multiple amazing shots to blow out their tires. The bandits become too freaked out to continue the attack! The fight is over before it starts. The settlers are glad to give the reward! Party +1 Morale +1 Cowboy Rifle +20 rifle ammo +15 food Category:Events